


Kisses and Dares

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [15]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, House Party, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Friendship, Mirrors, Nothing Hurts, Party, Party Games, Partying, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 16: ThanksFandom: It (Stephen King) (2017)The gang plays Truth or Dare, and Richie causes Eddie to have a mini heart attack. Nice going. No regrets though, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	Kisses and Dares

They were all playing Truth or Dare, one of the most classic party games to date. And the one with the most broken hearts and bloodshed. Eddie Kaspbrak had to admit that the idea of it made him a little bit nervous. Weird things were known to have happened during it. And he trusted his friends, but still--that wasn't saying much. 

"Okay, Richie," Beverly Marsh was saying and that brought Eddie and the rest of his friends back to the present. "I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room."

There was only one girl though. And Bev was really pretty, Eddie thought. Just...pretty though. It wasn't like  _he'd_ ever kiss her. Partly because everyone knew Ben had a huge crush on her and that'd be mean.

But-but you couldn't kiss a guy either. You just couldn't. 

"Eddie?"

Eddie felt his face go bright red and he hated it. Richie was his best friend! It wasn't like that. "...yeah?"

Richie's dark eyes twinkled behind his glasses. Eddie knew he was teasing him--hell, that was what he did! That was what he was known for. And yet still for some stupid reason Eddie couldn't stop his heart from beating loud and hard. His breath felt funny too. 

Was he actually going to kiss him? Did he...like him like that?

"Can you move? There's a mirror behind you."

If possible, Eddie's face got redder. But he made sure to give Richie a shove as a thank you for scaring him, before he did end up moving. 

His friends were such losers. Good thing he was one too. 


End file.
